Wild And Bereft
by OrangeMetallique
Summary: Sebastian Moran a des soucis avec le patron. Recueil d'OS.


Auteur : OrangeMetallique

Date de création : 23/03/2014

Résumé : Sebastian Moran a des soucis avec le patron.

Note : Écrit pour le prompt "Assassins" sur la communauté LiveJournal 31_jours. Oui, oui, j'écris sur Moran, maintenant...Ce premier chapitre fera partie d'un recueil d'OS que j'écrirai selon l'inspiration et si des prompts intéressants tombent. En fait, une fois, j'avais écrit une fic mettant en scène Moran et Moriarty pour un cours de rédaction, et puis j'ai changé les noms et voilà. Donc, j'ai peut-être encore un ou deux OS en stock.

Genre : Drama/Crime

Rating : K+

Crédits :_ Sherlock_ at Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

* * *

Jim avait tendance à rire quand le sujet venait sur la table :

- Non, je ne suis pas un assassin, contrairement à toi, disait-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Et c'était seulement avec Moran qu'il riait de la sorte. Quand c'était quelqu'un avec qui le patron avait affaire, il se contentait de hausser les épaules, et c'est à peine s'il répondait, "Pfff, je ne suis pas un assassin". Probablement que le terme était trop banal pour le patron. S'il n'était pas un assassin, il était la synthèse d'à peu près tous les qualificatifs possibles et inimaginables qui peut caractériser un criminel, et en même temps, il planait au-dessus de tout ça.

Moran, lui, pouvait véritablement être un assassin. Il n'était rien d'autre que ça. Un assassin de luxe, qui avait fini par ne plus trop exercer, mais un assassin quand même. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de menacer quelqu'un de lui lancer Sebastian Moran aux trousses et on pouvait à peu près tout lui faire faire. Sa réputation était faite. Moriarty l'avait peut-être remarqué, au début, mais comme tout le monde, il avait dû faire ses preuves et n'avait jamais déçu le patron. Peu à peu, il s'était hissé en haut de l'organisation, mais n'était jamais en position de pouvoir. Il était juste le premier des sous-fifres, comme tout le monde dans le réseau de Moriarty, qui tenait son organisation d'une main de fer. Moran était un assassin, mais c'était une activité comme les autres dans le monde où il vivait. Il était allé en Afghanistan, pour quoi, pour abattre des gens de la même façon, et c'était la même chose que travailler pour Moriarty. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ou de le traiter de transfuge ou de traître à la nation. Comme Seb était devenu trop craint, Jim faisant de temps en temps appel à lui pour d'autres choses. Pas pour des questions tactiques, car l'intelligence du génie criminel le dépassait sur ce point. Non, Seb avait maintenant des missions plus diversifiées. Kidnapping, négociations, maintien de l'ordre parmi les troupes, intimidation. Les gens simples d'esprit avaient tendance à se sentir naturellement menacé par un grand type baraqué et balafré sans que le type en question (donc, Moran) n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit, et c'était plutôt pratique pour lui, car il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait dire dans ces cas-là.

Seb en avait vu, des assassins, dans l'organisation. Il les avait trouvés pour la plupart un peu dérangés, maniaques et psychorigides. En plus, la plupart ne baragouinaient pas assez d'anglais et ne comprenaient rien à l'accent de Seb. Gagner de l'argent en assassinant des gens n'empêchait pas d'avoir de la conversation et de partager une pinte avec les collègues. Moran avait l'habitude de se lier avec les petits escrocs, en bas de l'échelle, malheureusement, soit ils ne restaient pas assez longtemps, soit ils montaient dans l'organisation et devenaient méfiants envers le bras droit de Moriarty. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'ils le voyaient, Moran n'avait pas trop l'impression d'être un bras droit.

À vrai dire, les vieux jours lui manquaient. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieux croulant. Ça lui manquait, la sensation qui venait lentement quand il préparait une cible, le frisson de la chasse, le sang battant dans ses veines. Jim avait l'habitude de lui confier ses plans, chose rare dans l'organisation. Parfois, Moran avait l'impression que le patron avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Cela semblait fou, mais il avait peut-être besoin de confier ses plans à quelqu'un dont il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas les utiliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Moran n'était pas du genre à comploter en retour ou à vendre des secrets. S'il y avait une qualité dont Moran faisait preuve de façon évidente, c'était bien la fidélité au patron. Mais en ce moment, le patron paraissait s'en désintéresser, alors Moran n'était plus aussi motivé qu'avant. Il y avait de la fatigue des deux côtés. L'assassin n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont le patron pouvait souffrir, mais du côté de Seb, il commençait à être fatigué des missions insignifiantes. Comme quoi, même un assassin peut s'ennuyer au boulot.


End file.
